


Truth or Dare

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Love Bites, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	Truth or Dare

Truth or Dare

 

You sighed as you watched the movie finished. You were slightly buzzed, but not enough. You downed the remainder of your beer.   
“Well, you two are killjoys. Fuck me, I’m so bored” You exclaimed, standing up. Rob looked over to you, before looking down again. Richard chuckled.   
“We only went out cos you two ain’t talking” Richard sighed.   
“Well he’s not fuckin’ talkin to me, so I’m gonna go get myself laid, your choice if you wanna stay here or not, got two spare rooms” You said. Rob growled slightly.   
“Grab a beer, let’s play truth or dare” He said. You walked into the kitchen, grabbing the bag of alcohol from the counter before walking back down. You moved the table from the middle of the room and put it aside.   
“Alright, sit in a circle. Well triangle” You said. Rob and Richard moved onto the floor.   
“Who’s going first, and which direction?” You asked, shifting to a more comfortable position.   
“Uh, you can go first and go left. So, you, Rob then me” Richard said. You nodded and smiled.  
“Alright, go ahead” You shrugged, drinking a beer.   
“Truth or dare” Richard said.   
“Uh, truth first” You said. Richard rolled his eyes.   
“Alright, is there someone in this room that you would have sex with?” Richard asked. You looked between them and nodded slightly, after all, you couldn’t lie.   
“Who is it? Is it me?” Richard asked. You rolled your eyes and shook your head.   
"Alright, Robbie. Truth or dare" Rich said.

"Truth" Rob said, briefly looking to you before looking down when he realised you were watching.   
"God you're boring. Is there anyone in this room that _you_ would fuck?" Rich asked again. Rob nodded, but didn't say anything. Rich smirked.   
"Is it me?" He asked.  
"Ah ah ah, Rich. Truth or dare?" You asked him.   
"Fine. Dare" he said. You looked across to Rob and smirked.  
"Post a nude online" You smirked, looking to Richard.  
“Fine” Richard said, standing up.  
“Where are you going?” You asked.   
“Bathroom, I’m not getting naked in front of you two” He said. You nodded and watched him leave.  
“You’re brave” Rob said, briefly looking up to you.   
“He thinks we’re boring, I’m shaking it up” You shrugged, pouring some vodka into your mouth. Rob chuckled and held his hand out for the bottle. You smirked and handed him the bottle. Richard returned a moment later, buttoning his jeans back up. You looked down to the tweet that had been posted, sure enough it was a full body nude.   
“Someone’s confident” You chuckled. He nodded.   
“Nothing to not be confident about” He shrugged. You smirked.   
“Truth or dare?” He asked you.   
“Dare” You smirked smugly. Richard looked to Rob and winked.   
“I dare you to strip to your underwear” He shrugged. You smirked and lifted your t-shirt off, throwing it onto Rich, before removing your jeans. Rob was staring at you, very blatantly too. You chuckled, crossing your legs.  
“Hiding something?” Richard smirked.   
“I’m wearing the worst panties for this” You shrugged. Richard laughed loudly and shrugged.   
“Rob, Truth or dare” You said, taking Richard’s attention from you.   
“Uh...dare” He said, looking to you occasionally.   
“Uh...” You said.   
“I dare you to tell that person that you want to fuck them” Rich smirked.   
“Nope. Not doing that” He said. Rich laughed.  
“Pussy” He lauaghed.  
“Alright, Rob, I’ll give you a dare. He’s just causing trouble. I dare you to fart on Richard” You chuckled.  
“I can do that” He smirked to you, moving to sit over Richard, who groaned.  
“Fuckers” He said. You laughed and moved to lean against the sofa, beside Rob.   
“Truth or dare, Rich” You smirked, looking to him.   
“Dare, I’m not a faggot” He shrugged.   
“I dare you to go streaking” You shrugged, resting your head on Rob’s shoulder.  
“Where?” He asked.   
“There’s a concert on, in the field at the back” You shrugged. He rolled his eyes and removed his shirt.   
“Fine” He said. You chuckled and caught the shirt when he threw it at you. You smirked and watched him leave, leaving a trail of discarded clothes as he did. He climbed over the fence and ran into the field, fully naked. You chuckled and smiled, briefly looking down to Rob.   
“I don’t like this game” He whispered.   
“We could play something else” You suggested. He nodded.  
“Anything we play, he’s just gonna try and ask us stuff we don’t wanna answer” He said. You shrugged.  
“Just dare him to do shit like this” You chuckled. He smiled and nodded.  
“True” He laughed. You smiled and watched as Richard walked back in a moment later, pulling his boxers back on.   
“Done” He shrugged. You chuckled and nodded.  
“Right, (Y/N), truth or dare” Rich said. You rubbed Rob’s thigh gently.   
“Dare” You shrugged.  
“Describe your first sexual encounter using only three words” Richard smirked. This seemed to get Rob’s attention. You gulped and looked down, this was something you didn’t really talk about, and for good reason.  
“Uh...non-consensual, seven and teacher” You whispered.  
“What?!” Rich exclaimed, while Rob reached for the vodka. You nodded.  
“I was seven, learning to play guitar. Teacher, obviously had a position of authority over me and he abused it” You shrugged.  
“Do you mind talking about this stuff?” Rich asked.   
“Not really, I never actually did” You shrugged, stealing the vodka from Rob before he drank it all.   
“Mine” You hissed, drinking some. He chuckled and grabbed a beer.  
“Well, hate to be a killjoy, but I have just been informed that I need to head back home” He said, looking down to his phone.   
“What for?” You asked.  
“Jac is ill” He shrugged. You nodded.  
“Wish her well for me” You shrugged, watching him get up and lave. You turned to Rob and smiled sadly.  
“And then there were two” You chuckled. He nodded.   
“What was it like...being abused?” He asked.   
“I uh...It’s kinda scarred me for life” You shrugged.  
“How so?” He asked.   
“Wait, that sounds dumb. Never mind” He shrugged.  
“Nah, I don’t mind answering it. I’ve never felt fully comfortable opening up with people about that, and with my body it’s the same. No one sticks around for me to become comfortable with them enough to even get close to sex again” You shrugged.   
“I would” He said, eyes widening.   
“Shit, I didn’t say that” He quickly said.   
“No, tell me what you mean” You said, rubbing his hand. Rob sighed.  
“I’ve loved you for quite some time (Y/N)...I struggled with dealing with it...I figured you wouldn’t want me, you probably don’t to be fair, I can see why” He shrugged.  
“Well, that’s bullshit, but didn’t answer my question” You chuckled.   
“If you wanted to try a relationship to build yourself up, I’d do it” He whispered, taking a swig of the vodka again. You watched him and frowned, taking the bottle from him.   
“Talk to me, as sober as you can be” You said. He chuckled, and you could see he was drunk..   
“I want you. I have done for yea-ars. I don’t care about sex” He slurred. You frowned. You knew this was probably the worst time to ask these questions. Both of you were drunk, but you didn’t care. You needed to ask him.   
“You want me?” You asked. He nodded.  
“Yeah, you’re fucking gorgeous and amazing and funny and cute and did I say amazing” He said. You smiled and kissed him gently.  
“But I’m me” You shrugged. He shook his head.  
“I love you” He said. You shifted and climbed into his lap, the alcohol fuelling your actions. You kissed him deeply, hands tugging on his hair. Rob groaned and leant back against the sofa, his hands moving to your waist. You made out on your living room floor until you passed out together, a drunken mess of alcohol and limbs.

You awoke in the morning, the bright sun only adding to your pounding headache. Rob’s arms were wrapped around you, and it felt more normal than you expected. You leant into his arms, glad that your alcohol tolerance was higher than when you were 18, which was the last time you’d gotten this drunk. You fell asleep soon after, relishing in the feel of his arms around you. It was close to lunch when you next awoke. You groaned and curled closer to Rob, who chuckled.  
“Alright down there?” He asked. You nodded.  
“Just hungover” You shrugged. He smiled, completely oblivious to the previous night’s conversation.   
“We need to talk about last night” You sighed. He nodded and bit his lip.  
“What did I do?” He asked.   
“Nothing...just admitted your love for me” You chuckled. He groaned and hid his face.  
“Fuck, I’m so sorry” He said.   
“Don’t be...” You whispered, leaning up to kiss him. There was the stale taste of alcohol, it should’ve been foul and turned you off, but it didn’t. You groaned and deepened the kiss, hands tugging at his hair slightly. Rob groaned and moved his hands to your waist, holding you in place.   
“I need you to be honest with me, (Y/N)...do you want me too?” He asked. You nodded and smiled, brushing your thumb over his cheek. He smiled widely and kissed you deeply. You groaned and rested your hands on his chest, eventually pulling away. He smiled and watched as you stood up. You held a hand out for him.   
“I think we should shower” You said.   
“Together?” He asked. You nodded.  
“Yeah, we’ve seen each other naked before, on set. It doesn’t make a difference” You shrugged. He smiled and nodded, standing up. You smiled and dragged him through the house and up to the bathroom.   
“What do you want us to become...if anything?” He asked softly. You reached over and turned the shower on before turning to him.   
“What do you want?” You asked. He shrugged.   
“I want you to be mine” He said softly, looking down. You tilted his head up, forcing his eyes to meet yours.  
“I am yours” You whispered. He smiled.  
“Are you?” He asked.   
“Yeah, if you want me to be, I’m yours” You promised, kissing him. He smiled widely and kissed you, hugging you into his side. You smiled and reached down to unbutton his shirt, while pulling the shower curtain back. He smiled and threw his shirt behind him, pushing his jeans away. You smiled and pushed your underwear away, stepping into the shower when you were fully naked. You smirked and watched him strip before climbing in with you.   
“What should we do today?” You asked him, watching as he rubbed your shoulders.  
“Uh...I could do to go home and change before anything” He said. You nodded and smiled.   
“You need to do that, Rich left his phone here last night too” You said. Rob nodded.  
“I could drive us back to mine, passing his so we can drop it off, and then after I’m changed, I could take you to dinner” He suggested. You nodded.  
“That sounds nice” You smiled. He nodded and kissed you gently.  
“Though, we’ll be spotted by fans, all of whom want you in their bed” You said to him, trailing your hand down his chest slightly. He shrugged.   
“I won’t be in their beds though” He said. You nodded and mouthed at his neck until he had a few bruises covering it.   
“Definitely won’t be now” You smirked. He chuckled.  
“But what about the guys who want you in their bed” He smirked.   
“Maybe you should show them that I’m yours” You smirked. He grinned devilishly and pushed you against the wall, mouthing at your neck. You moaned lowly, breathy against his neck. His hands on your waist were keeping you grounded, and doing so much more to you that you didn’t think your body was capable of. When Rob pulled away a moment later, he admired the purpling bruise on your neck.  
“Mine” He growled.  
“Yours” You promised, slipping your hand to his ass. He grinned and bit your neck again. You gasped, your head thudding back against the wall. Rob grinned and kissed you gently, reaching up to grab the shampoo, to start washing it through your hair. All you could think was to thank Rich, for planning the night of drinking and games. Without it, you wouldn’t have Rob and his mouth doing sinful things to your neck.


End file.
